


Broken

by CosplayShenanigans



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He gets better i promise, IT'S VERY SAD, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poor James, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayShenanigans/pseuds/CosplayShenanigans
Summary: James is in no condition to...well, just to.Aaron is here to help.





	1. Help

Faster. 

Faster. 

Run. Faster.

James' heavy breaths filled his ears as he took off down the sidewalk, hearing someone shout after him as his bare feet hit the concrete.

"Get back here, you little shit!" 

He ignored the pains in his lungs as he pushed himself to run faster. He knew where he was going, but didn't know how far away it was, or if he was going the right direction. Or, if he'd be able to escape his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend alive. 

He kept dashing down the sidewalk. A building came into view, and he felt relief wash over him. He was here, but so was the man only around thirty feet behind him. He quickly pounded on the door, ready to take off at any moment. He thought for sure he was done for before the door opened, revealing his good friend, Aaron, in front of him, his expression slowly turning shocked. 

"James? What happened?" Aaron asked, seeing his friend covered in bruises, a black eye, and a bloody nose. James couldn't respond because of lack of air to his lungs, and folded his hand in a begging motion, running in place a little, giving Aaron time to see the man charging up. He quickly pulled James inside and slammed the door, locking it. 

"Catch your breath, you're safe now." Aaron said, opening his arms to offer an embrace to the tiny man, only to earn him flinching away from the offer. There was banging against the door, and Aaron shut his curtains. "I swear to God, you're safe, but I need you to stay down, away from all of the windows. Go into the hallway and wait against a wall." He instructed, watching the boy nod and run off. 

Aaron checked out of the window, noticing the man had a knife. God knows what he was planning to do to James. Aaron walked over to a closet, grabbing a locked box from the top shelf. He returned to the window, checking outside again, noticing the man had almost succeeded in picking the lock with his knife. He reminded himself of policies on using a gun on intruders, and how he'd be able to avoid jail time in court if he were to severely injure or kill the man. 

Am I the original aggressor? No.

Am I doing anything illegal, like a drug deal? No!

Am I anywhere illegal? Definitely not. 

Is this my house? Well, I would hope I pay the electric bill for a house I live in. 

Is he armed? Definitely!

Is he in my house? Not yet. 

He acted quickly, unlocking the box and loading the handgun inside. He took ten paces from the door and called 911 quickly, informing them what was happening and that he was armed. He gave them where he was before hanging up and tossing his phone onto the couch. 

He readied himself. 

He heard the lock click and the door bang open. 

"DROP THE KNIFE!" He shouted at the man, aiming his gun. There was blatant refusal. He was being charged at. 

Gunshot. 

A scream from down the hallway, near the bathroom. James had heard the gunshot, and it startled him. He heard a ringing in his ears. 

Aaron looked at the damage done, the man on the ground screaming in pain. He'd shot straight through his hand, and fresh red blood was pouring onto his carpet. He stared at the gaping wound, able to see bone that he'd blown through as well, the white pieces sticking out without any shame as to who might be seeing. 

The police arrived, Aaron was questioned, but not taken in. The man was carried away on an ambulance. Aaron waited until the police left before going to his very scared friend, shaking on the hallway carpet. Tears were running down the smaller of the two's face, and he flinched as he was slowly picked up. 

"We need to get you cleaned up, okay? You have dried blood on your face, and a bath would be good for you. You look kind of dirty." He explained as he opened the bathroom next to the small southerner, walking him over to the tub and starting the water. He covered his eyes. "Get in the bath. I won't look until you're in, I promise." 

There was the sound of clothes being gently placed on the floor, and water displacement. Aaron waited a few seconds before deciding he was safe and uncovering his eyes. He grabbed some shampoo to wash James' hair first. When the short curls were touched, he flinched momentarily before relaxing into the feeling of his scalp being massaged. 

The bath was taken in comfortable silence, only important questions relating to the bath, such as if the soap on the small cuts likely caused by the now hospitalized abuser stung(it did), if James could wash his lower parts by himself, and if soap was getting into his eyes. Those sorts of questions. The further questions about the abuse could wait. 

Aaron took a towel from the shelf and shut it eyes, holding the towel out for when James would get out of the tub and dry himself off. 

"Aaron-" James said, Aaron almost peeking(because he thought James was done) before being shut down on that idea. "I don't have any clean clothes to change into." 

"Right, right. You're pretty small, so I think you can fit into some of my things." 

"Alright." 

"Wait right here." Aaron said, starting to walk off. 

"What else am I going to do? Walk around your house naked?" The other joked, seeming more relaxed from when he first arrived. This earned a chuckle and a light head shake from the other, who left to grab a t-shirt of his, bringing it back. 

"Will this work?"

A nod. 

Aaron shut his eyes again, waiting for James do be done changing. A soft'okay' from the other signaled him that this was the case. Aaron led the other to the living room, having him sit down while he cleaned the blood from the carpet. 

"Did you kill him?" Madison asked, looking over at the rather large blood stain. 

"No, but he'll have to be strictly left handed from now on." Aaron told him. "I shot a hole straight through his hand, he had a knife." He explained, earning a noise of recognition from the other. 

"Is he going to die?" 

"God willing." Aaron said, getting the stain out of the carpet and sighing in relief.


	2. Please, Please eat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James won't eat

James slowly woke up to the sound of food being cooked in a nearby kitchen, the sizzling of butter against a hot skillet, and the hiss of ingredients being added. 

He woke up to a house that wasn't his, on a couch that didn't belong to him, under a warm blanket that wasn't his own possession(but he still didn't want to let go of). 

He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, though the tired expression remained on his face, anyway.

Madison noticed the fireplace, located near the bookshelf. A Bible sat on the small table next to a chair next to the fire, currently lit for the purpose of keeping the small man warm. He recognized it as Aaron's home, from the color of the walls down to the carpet beneath James' cold feet. 

He brought his feet back up under the blanket to keep them warm with the rest of his body, letting out a soft sigh at the feeling of being awake. 

When he was asleep, he couldn't feel the bruises. 

When he was asleep, he couldn't feel the pain in his heart. 

When he was asleep, he couldn't feel the sting on his arms and thighs, the only pain he had any control over.

He was glad that Aaron hadn't asked about them yesterday. 

"Good morning." 

James looked up upon hearing the voice of his friend, nodding in response, "Good morning." 

"I made some breakfast." Aaron said, placing a plate of hot food on the coffee table in front of James, setting his own next to it. He sat next to James, who was staring at the food but not making an attempt to eat it. 

At first, he thought James was examining the things on his plate with the intent of figuring out what he wanted to eat first. 

Ten minutes later, and the smaller of the two hadn't even moved, besides his eyes, which were now staring down at his blanket covered legs. 

"Why aren't you eating?" Aaron inquired. 

"Not hungry...?" James tried, before his stomach betrayed him instantly by growling at him in disapproval. He looked away so he wouldn't have to see his friend frowning at him. 

"James, please eat? Even if you aren't hungry, you need food." 

James hugged himself, rubbing his right hand against his left arm. "I could stand to lose-" 

"Don't you fucking dare," Aaron snapped. "Finish that sentence." 

This left James shocked, and he looked over at his friend. 

"You are perfect just the way you are, got that? I will not let one of my closest friends starve himself. Eat your fucking breakfast." Aaron said as he calmed down. "It's getting cold." He said in a sweeter tone of voice.

It took James a minute to process the words before he picked up the breakfast plate and slowly started enjoying the food. 

It was good. 

And gone in under ten minutes. 

This caused a satisfied chuckle from Aaron, who nodded in approval. "Jeez, how long has it been since you ate last?" He joked, his face dropping as James fell silent and began counting on his fingers. 

"2 days, maybe?...Possibly 3?" James informed, shrugging. "I'm not sure."

"How are you not starved?!" Aaron looked incredibly upset with this fact. 

"What? It isn't like my ribs are showing, or my cheekbones." James dismissed. 

"It doesn't matter! Not eating can seriously damage you!" He scolded. "You are never skipping meals on my watch! You got that?" He asked. This earned a nod from James, who still seemed to be scared from all the yelling. Aaron sighed. 

"I don't yell often, I promise." 

"I know, but...he used to yell at me all the time, is all." Madison informed while adjusting his position on the couch. "I got used to it, and I normally flinch whenever someone yells at me now, but with you, it's different. You shot him through the hand because you thought there was the possibility of me getting hurt." He reminded. 

"That I did. And that image will keep me awake for as long as I live. Why don't I describe it-"

James chuckled and shook his head. "You're nasty, Aaron."


	3. Praise the Lord, Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron brings James along to church

"It's too big-" James protested. 

"Hold still-" Aaron said, leaning down a little. 

"Aaron, it won't fit!" He whined. 

"It will fit, we just have to work it around a little." 

"It's too big!" 

"You're small." Aaron shot back. 

We all know what this sounds like. Typically, this conversation would take place between two naked lovers about to share a heated event of passion. In this context, however, neither of these men were naked. In fact, quite the opposite. 

Aaron was attempting to fit James into some of his clothes, since James had wanted to come along to church with him. The two men were also not lovers(yet). The only man that would be inside James that particular day would be Jesus Christ. 

But, not if they were late to church, because the clothes refused to stay on James' back.

"Hold still!" Aaron said, he was trying to safety pin the clothes but kept poking James and interfering with bruises and scars. Eventually through all the yelps and frustrated noises, they got James looking rather dapper, though as Madison looked n the mirror, small smile on his face, his smile flattened.

Too short. 

Can't even fit into a size 12.

Oversize sleeves? What are you, 6?

You look ridiculous!

"I look ridiculous." James repeated, hugging himself and shifting awkwardly.

"You look adorable, come on." Aaron tugged on some shoes and led James to his car. 

He sat silently as he buckled up, listening to the music Aaron started playing.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Beethoven. 

"I wasn't expecting Classical music." James admitted, though not complaining. 

"What were you expecting?"

"Nickelback?" 

This caused Aaron to burst into laughter. 

"You seriously think I listen to Nickelback?" 

There was utter silence before Aaron popped open the divider between the seats, where normal people keep change, receipts, gum. He kept CDs in there. 

"I have Nickelback." Aaron admitted as he continued driving towards the church. James chuckled lightly, seeing the CD and he shut the divider.

"Isn't lying a sin?"

"I never said I didn't listen to him."

"True." James concluded as he watched Aaron pull into the parking lot of a church, tall and ominous, threatening in all of its magnificent beauty. 

James ended up crying gently into Aaron's shoulder during a segment of the religious preaching, which he felt was speaking to him directly. 

Aaron had placed a hand on the back of his head understandingly, considering he'd cried in church on multiple occasions. Madison gently took the tissue given to him by his friend, and dabbed at his eyes. 

After service, Aaron helped his friend to his feet. James was afraid that he'd ask about why he was crying. But, like he did with the scars on James' body, he kept silent.

The only question was asking what James wanted for lunch that afternoon. James said they didn't care where they ate, like the worst girlfriend ever. Aaron was left to decide, and eventually just pulled into Wendy's, getting James a sandwich and fries. He explained that he had drinks as home they could have. 

James expected wine, beer, tequila, something of that sort, and was needless to say surprised when he was handed a bottle of orange juice. He didn't complain, he hadn't had orange juice in forever. 

"Why orange juice?"

"You seem sick." Aaron responded, sitting down with his own drink, earning a curt nod from the Virginian. 

"I'm always sick. When I'm not sick, I'm usually more happy than normal, and I smile." 

"I've never seen you that way."

"I'm never not sick." James responded as he took a sip of the tangy drink in his right hand. 

"How long has it been since you've been to the doctor?" 

Aaron's heart dropped as James started counting on his fingers yet again. 

"About 9 months?" James tallied. 

"9 months?! You could have a baby in that time." 

An awkward silence fell between the two. 

"If you got started right away." Aaron said before busying himself in his drink again. James began chuckling at their exchange of words. He felt lucky to have such a good friend at his side.


	4. Shuddering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a bad dream

Backing up until he hit a wall, shaking his head slowly. His body felt cold, and he kept shaking. 

Attempting to run away but his legs are weighted down. 

Trying to scream, but no noise comes out. 

His boyfriend aims the barrel of a gun at his chest, right at his heart. 

BANG

His attempts to scream come to reality as he snaps awake. 

He places a hand near his heart, making an attempt to breathe only for it to come out in strained wheezes. Madison is in a cold sweat, his entire body is trembling, and huge messes of tears are running down his fast, though slower than Aaron running into the living room. It appeared as if he slept without a shirt on, which James didn't find weird, many men slept with no shirt, he used to until everything happened. 

This thought process starts to make him progressively more nervous. He doubles over, still clutching his heart. It was beating, but too fast for his liking. He couldn't breathe. Everything felt awful. The world was spinning. 

He could hear his friend, the ringing in his ears and blindness in his eyes, the room spinning, all muffling it out. It slowly faded into him hearing Burr yelling at him. 

"JAMES!!" 

"Hh-" He manages to wheeze out in response. 

"Okay, good, I've got your attention, that's a start. Can you breathe alright, or are you just scared?" 

James makes the universal 'Choking' sign by grabbing his throat. 

"Can't breathe. Okay, sit tight, try to breathe, I think I have an emergency inhaler in the medicine cabinet" Aaron's voice fades as he makes a dash for the bathroom, slamming open the medicine cabinet and catching the inhaler that fell out. He ran it back to James and fumbled with it, helping him take the dose of medicine, and seeing him gasp for air, then slowly breathe in, and out. 

In. 

And out. 

In. 

And out. 

In. 

"There you go, you really scared me there." 

And out. 

"I'm sorry. You can go back to bed-"

"I'm not going back to bed until I know what caused you to scream. Was it the window? Was someone at the window? I shouldn't have left the curtains open." Aaron said, wiping his sweat in sync with James. The moonlight illuminated them both. 

"No, it wasn't someone at the window. I like the window, I can see the owls and the birds, and your garden." James said. "You take very nice care of your plants, and I can respect a man who respects plants." 

"Alright, do you want to tell me what it is?" The taller of the two asked, offering a hug and having his friend accept the offer, in contrast to the last time hugs were offered. 

James began explaining his nightmare, his forehead resting against the other's bare shoulder. 

Burr nodded along, listening to him tell what happened in his dream. 

"James?" He asked a few moments after they'd experienced a silence. 

"...Yeah?"

"I think I should schedule an appointment with you for a professional. If you don't want to, we don't have to, but I'm saying that you might need more help than I can give you given your current situation." Aaron never once broke his serious, yet gentle tone. Madison seemed to process what this would entail. 

Help sort out his problems? Possibly. 

Get on some medication to stop his bad thoughts? More than likely. 

Maybe it would be best for him. 

"I think so, too." He said after a full minute of quiet. 

The two nodded.

"I'll set you up an appointment tomorrow. Well," Burr checked the current time, 2:06 AM, "Today, more like. Why don't you try and get some more sleep?"

"I might not be able to fall back asleep, but I suppose I could rest here," James put two and two together to realize that the reason he was cold was because the blanket had fallen off. 

"Why don't you come with me?" Burr stood up and led James to his bedroom. "You're welcome to sleep in here, my friend. I just hope you don't snore." 

"I snore a little, but it's not too bad. Just normal sleep breathing, I think." James said as he was invited by the upturned covers that appeared to have been kicked off in an attempt to get to him as quick as possible. He laid down in the bed, curling up into the fetal position and closing his eyes. 

His friend joined him, and James managed to sleep until 8 AM.

The appointment was scheduled for Wednesday of next week.


	5. Warm Grey Walls

Why are waiting room chairs normally so uncomfortable, yet in this office, they're plush and comfy?

Why are waiting room walls normally an obnoxious color, but in this office, they're a warm grey?

Why are waiting rooms normally stocked with boring magazines about cooking and home decorating, yet this office has chapter books to read?

James was immersed in a book called 'The Other Boy', and seemed happy with how the plot was developing in a way that made sense to him. The questions ran through his mind, imposing questions on how long it would take, why it was such a neutral tone, all of that.

You're insane.

You're worthless.

Why did you come here in the first place? They'll only lock you up with the other freaks.

James told the voices to shut up, because he was getting to a part in the book full of emotion.

"Madison, James?"

Dammit. James wanted to know if stuffing a sock in the underwear worked. He got up anyway, nodding to Aaron as he was escorted to a room where he'd be evaluated. He received a nod and a smile, giving him the courage to make it through this. Well, almost. He didn't have quite enough, but that encouragement gave him the boost he needed. 

"Lay down, if you will." The woman said as she shut the door and sat down in a chair with a clipboard. "Now, your name is James, it says?" 

"Mhm." Madison spoke as he slowly laid himself down on the black couch in front of him. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Schuyler." The female introduced. "Remember that whatever's in this room is entirely confidential, unless illegal or if I need to refer you somewhere." She said, adjusting her clipboard. "Now, answer me a few questions so I can confirm that you are James Madison. When is your birthday?"

"March 16th." James responded, understanding that there were security issues. 

"Okay, what's your mother's maiden name?"

"Conway." James said. 

"Alright, and what was the name of your first pet?" 

"A parrot, Polly." James had given Aaron three security questions and the answers upon the secretary's request over the phone. They wanted to make sure that nobody would try to impersonate him. 

"Alright, and it says that you're living with your friend, Mr. Aaron Burr?"

"That's right."

"He told me it might be a good idea to ask why you two live together at the moment. Would you care to talk about that?" 

James looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he tried to relax into the surface he was laying on. "I ran."

"You ran?"

"I ran, as fast as I could, I ran all the way to his house and pounded on the door. My boyfriend was after me."

"Why was he after you?"

"He wanted to hurt me."

"Do you know why?" 

"Because I didn't do the dishes." James responded, working his fingers around to keep calm. The therapist wrote down some notes and nodded.

"Did he ever physically hurt you?" 

"Yas, on many occasions. Punching, kicking, cutting..."

"Rape?"

"No, never rape." James said, in a relieved tone. He'd always considered the fact that he'd never been raped as a good thing. 

"Are you still in a relationship with him?"

"No. Aaron shot him in the hand, and I'll never see him again if I'm lucky." 

"Are you in a relationship with Aaron?"

"No." James said, though his heart fluttered when she asked that. 

"What's the reason of your living arrangements?"

"He said he's going to help me back onto my feet, and I can't exactly go back to where I lived before." 

She wrote more things down and nodded. "Now, tell me about your feelings in general?"

James began relaying everything he was supposed to tell her. About his dreams, how he was nervous about his ex coming back to get him. 

About his self inflicted scars. 

"Why do you feel the need to cut yourself?"

"Well, I don't at the moment, because I'm being given so many distractions, but it's the only pain I have any control over."

She wrote that down with a concerned expression.

2 medicines. 

One pill from each a day.

James quietly wondered how so much potential could fit in a 200 milligram pill.

Something he didn't dare question was how quick he was on the road to recovery.


	6. Get Away

James stood in the kitchen. So far, he'd been living with Aaron for a total of two weeks, and they'd been growing rather fond of each other. They hadn't shown much progression, but both men knew that the progression stood in between them like a gentle barrier that they could both lay them down to sleep upon. 

James stood in the kitchen, next to the fridge. He'd been getting up during the night, only to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, and add some tea flavoring to it that Aaron had bought for him. It tasted good, and helped him stay hydrated. 

James stood in the kitchen, next to the fridge, but not grabbing it to open it. Lost in thought, maybe? That's what Aaron thought, when he walked into the kitchen, in his normal bed attire. He watched Madison as he stood there, as both of them stood there, quietly. 

James stood in the kitchen, next to the fridge, but not grabbing it to open it, since his entire body was shaking too badly to extend his arm. Aaron reached out a hand to try and comfort him, only to have James yank himself away with a scream. 

"James?"

James curled up on the tiled kitchen floor. He had thick drops of tears streaming down his face like the Nile River as he sobbed rapidly in a feeble attempt to calm himself down. "Get away from me!" 

"James! It's me, Aaron!" Aaron called, trying to break the man out of whatever haze he'd started drowning in, thick and wet like the mess of saltwater dashing down his dark cheeks. 

James continued his weak cries of telling him to get away, before the panic stopped, and suddenly, instead of his abuser, his savior was there instead, and he latched onto either of his arms. 

"James..." Aaron breathed out in relief, pulling him into a hug and keeping quiet as James sobbed into his bare chest. The Virginian seemed soothed by his friend's embrace, the build of the New Jerseyan. He was glad to have someone to confide in, other than his therapist. 

James sat in the empty room, the white noise of an analog clock ticking away at the wall. Ms. Schuyler had left the room to speak with Aaron, and he couldn't hear what they were saying, just a soft murmur from the hallway and the ticking of the clock. He fiddled with his fingers, looking down as the voices in his head got louder, telling him exactly what they were talking about, and for once they turned out to be right. 

"James has been showing no signs of getting better, the medicine nulled the thoughts for a while, but he informed me in our last appointment that they appeared stronger. He is beyond my treatment at this point, and I do want to see him get better. Psychiatric rehabilitation is my professional opinion from where he is at this given moment. Once they decide that he has been improving, then he may return to my office." The woman by the name of Elizabeth relayed to the man who was nodding along with a mildly fearful expression on his face.

"James does deserve the best treatment he can get." Aaron said, as he covered his mouth with his hand and he looked at the carpet beneath his converse clad feet. 

"James will be referred to the Twin Birch psychiatric hospital tomorrow morning, and we will call you with the details." She said, handing him a slip of paper. Aaron took it, it told him the address of the place, along with a picture of the outside. 

James sat anxiously in the room, laying back on the couch, closing his eyes to try and ignore the voices, trying to put a song in his head instead. Like one he could hear Aaron singing in the shower. That always soothed him, and he never told Aaron about him being able to hear the deep voice emitting from his throat in a melodic tune. Peaceful, elegant. 

James looked up upon hearing the door open, expecting it to be the therapist, but instead greeted by Aaron with a solemn expression on his face. "Hi, Aaron." 

"James! My friend!" Aaron sat by him, slinging an arm around the male's hips, earning a soft smile from the smaller. He listened to James tell him about how he was feeling before he took a deep breath and explained to him what would be going on. 

James, surprisingly, didn't seem to be entirely bothered by the fact that he would be shipped off to a mental hospital come only a few days If anything, he seemed calm and composed as the world was crashing down on him. Maybe he was used to it. 

"James Madison?" The secretary asked, and James nodded. He was holding a bag of things Aaron had packed for him, just to keep him on his toes. Some clothes, a notebook, a few pencils. The lady got up and led James down the hallway to the elevator. James couldn't help but note the too-clean smell of the hallway of the previous floor they were on. 

"James, your room is here." She said, stopping at a room with a window overlooking a garden outside. The red roses with the white lilies added to the hospital theme, and he fell silent.

"James, there's a visitor here for you." The lady said with a too-big smile. Madison lifted his head from where it had positioned to allow him to watch the birds flutter around. His face lit up. 

"Aaron!" He cried out, running over and encasing him in a hug, earning a gentle wrapping of the arms from the man. 

"It's good to see that you've gotten a nice room." He spoke as he rested his chin on James' head. "It's bright in here, do you want me to shut the curtains?" 

This eaned a head shake from the man in Aaron's arms. "No. I like the window. It lets me see the birds outside, the garden." James looked up with a gentle expression. "And I can respect a man who can respect nature." Their eyes met, and their smiles mimicked each others.

"Sir, please refrain from kissing the patients-" 

Too late, the two were already locked in a gentle kiss. Barely a kiss, their lips lightly brushed one anothers for a few seconds before they both broke away. This left them both dusted pink, before the man carrying the Burr name had to leave. James watched the man go. 

James stood in the center of his hospital room, clutching his chest with one hand, and his fingers lightly brushed where the other's lips had met his. 

James stood in the center of his hospital room, in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, he never cries." The woman told Aaron as they talked in the hallway.

"Never?"

"Never. He just has this look on his face. A tired one, his eyes are shut, he looks kind of sad, but he doesn't cry."

"That's good." Aaron said, leaning against the wall as he listened. 

"Except when you leave." The woman informed.

"What?"

"He only cries when you leave from your visits. Even then it's barely anything, just a couple sniffles and a handful of tears. Nothing we should worry about."

"He cries when I leave?" Aaron asked, one hand out to the side that was slowly brought up to his mouth as he listened to her explain yet again, that James cried whenever Aaron left his room to go do other things with him time. Maybe he ought to stay a little longer? Perhaps. He didn't want to make the nurses and aides angry with him for staying later than he ought to, though, so perhaps not. Ideas passed through his head before they all clumped together into a clusterfuck of thoughts. They eventually dispered, leaving one as the champion. "Are there any items prohibited for me to bring to him?"

"We prefer you not to bring any weapons or sharp objects, and we request any painkillers be given to a nurse or aide so they may be given to him upon request for pain relief." 

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Flowers. James liked flowers, right? Right, right. He respected men who respected nature. Aaron picked up a boquet of many colored tulips, and a few candy bars with almonds in them, since he knew he liked them so much. An amused smirk found its way to his face. Chocolate and flowers. Cliché, but it would bring James' smile into view, and that's all Aaron wanted. He didn't want to hear about James crying when he left from his visits to the Virginian, he wanted to hear about how he was in a good mood the rest of the day. 

He wanted to hear that James was doing much better. 

He got to the checkout aisle and paid for the items with a swipe of his card. Then, he walked back to his car and drove to Twin Birch again. 

Inside, James was playing cards with a nurse, who he was making good friends with. "Got any 8's?" James asked. 

"Go fish." The nurse said, smiling and adjusting her head gear. 

James drew a card from the pile, an 8. He paired the cards and set them down. 

"Got any 7's?" She asked. James forked over the card and looked at his own. 

"Got any-" He looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Aaron?" 

The woman looked behind her and chuckled. "Just one, you can have him. You win the game." She got up and smiled at Burr. "He's doing great so far." She whispered, exiting the room to give them a moment alone. 

Aaron chuckled and thanked the nurse, sitting across from James and handing him the flowers and chocolate, watching his eyes look up and his lips curl into a smile at the sight of the gifts. His heart melted at the quiet 'Thank you' from Madison, who got up and set the flowers in a vase. 

"I like flowers." James told him as he filled the vase with water. 

"I know, that's why I got you them."

"How did you know I like flowers, Aaron?" Madison asked, placing the bouquet into their proper home of vase. 

"You've told me on many an occasion that you respect a man who respects nature, so I figured that had something to do with it." Burr responded, walking closer and fiddling with a few flowers so they rested in more of a round shape in the vase he'd been provided. 

"Ah, I ought to keep my mouth shut every once in a while." James said, brushing a short lock of curly hair behind his ear and fixing his gaze to the carpeted floor. He heard the other man sigh and place a hand on his shoulder cautiously, in case it brought back memories for James. It didn't, so they both could relax. The smaller of the two looked up and got his eyes filled with tears upon seeing the expression on the other's face. 

"James, no..." Aaron spoke upon seeing the tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." James wiped them away. 

"Cry less." Aaron said, cupping his face. 

"Huh?" James' tears were now on his sleeve rather than his eyes. 

"Smile more." He pushed the male's face up with his thumbs, forcing him into a smile. He got a real one after, since James was laughing at his face getting squished. 

"Aaron, let my face go, that actually kinda hurts." Upon this request, the New Jerseyan let go of his face and kissed him on the forehead instead.


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is released from Twin Birch

"Well, you're free to go!" The nurse informed, looking at the packet of discharge papers in her hand. "I recommend giving yourself a few days to take it easy before heading back to any heavy work, alright, Mr. Madison?"

"Thank you. That sounds nice." James responded, taking the papers from her and standing up to pack his things into his luggage again. When Aaron came to visit, he'd be able to tell him that he could be set free from the confinements of the mental hospital he resided in for what seemed like an eternity already. His clothes went first, compact packing was a skill he'd picked up upon moving house a lot as a young boy. It allowed him to keep all of his clothing, and still have room left for his toys and other various hobbies. At one point he'd even picked up playing the ocarina. He figured he'd be able to play it again if he were given the chance. 

Then his books were neatly, carefully placed in their proper spot in the comfortable storage of his suitcase. He'd brought 6 chapter books in total with him, all from Aaron's bookshelf. He hadn't minded, and encouraged him to take a couple more. The one that had nearly brought James to tears was one titled 'See You at Harry's'. How could a book about a family restaurant be so sad? He'd finished it strongly, though. 

Then the suitcase was zipped, and James stared down at his naked feet. That was right. 

He'd forgotten to put socks on this morning. 

Oh, well. He figured nobody would judge him for being barefooted. After all, nobody besides Aaron and the nurses would be seeing him today, right? 

That's what he'd thought. 

So you could definitely imagine this man's surprise when people who were, in fact, not Aaron Burr, entered the room, but his coworkers. 

A group of four, three of which obviously in a relationship with each other from the way they acted around one another. The other not part of the polyamorous group but supportive of their decisions. 

"I didn't expect to see you four here, of all places. Have you all finally lost your mind around the coffee gremlin?" James joked lightly, sitting back on his bed so he'd be in a more relaxed position around the four men. This earned a chuckle from each of them, nearly in sync. 

"No, we came to visit you." John spoke up, leaning against what he thought was a wall but was actually a sentient french bread, and both went tumbling to the floor with an 'ow' and a 'merde'. 

"You're both idiots." The man of similar looks to James, but if James were taller and more muscular, spoke up. Hercules let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face before helping them both up. 

Alexander sat by him and struck up a small conversation about what he'd missed at work, and what he didn't need to worry about. Alternatively, the work he didn't need to do, and what happened between Lee and a pot of lukewarm coffee that James would have rather not heard. He enjoyed the company he had, but definitely also had to admit that, in such a small room, 6 people(including Dolley, the nurse he'd befriended) was a crowd, and was relieved when the four men took their leave, leaving him with a sigh of relief and Dolley with a gentle chuckle. 

"A rowdy bunch of friends you got there." She cracked, earning a mildly exhausted chuckle from the male on the bed. 

"I agree. I hope I never get another visitor ever again." 

"Not even one?" She wisecracked as Aaron entered the room and promptly lifted James, earning a yelp and some very choice language from the surprised Virginian. Aaron simply laughed it off and set him down, earning the papers from James' hands as a reward. 

As the two made their way down to the car, James stepped on a total of 15 rocks, and he craved death in all of its forms. His luggage was set in the backseat, and the two drove home, at a constant rate of 2 miles under the speed limit. 

"So, 3 days of no work?" Aaron asked as he turned onto an exit that would take them to the road to get home. 

"That's what Dolley told me." James responded as he watched the blinding streetlights fade and they pulled into the driveway. 

"Well, why don't I take you camping? That's relaxing, and fresh air and sunlight are good for you."

James thought this over for a solid two minutes before giving Aaron his voice of approval.


	9. Fresh air and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes James camping

"James, you can't ride in the trunk."

"I know, it was a joke. I still want those books to read." James said as he helped to close the trunk nice and firmly. 

"I told you, if you do that, you will get carsick." Aaron said, unlocking the car and making sure James buckled into the front seat. 

"I don't get carsick."

"Better safe than sorry. We can listen to more of my music." Aaron said, buckling into the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway.

"Nickelback. Nickelback." James began chanting repeatedly until Aaron put it on. At one point during the car trip, he decided he wanted to make James laugh, so while he was stuck at a red light, he began singing along and dancing embarrassingly. This earned hysterical laughter from the man next to him, and a few chuckles from the New Jerseyan who then began driving again. His lover, however, kept giggling away in the passenger seat of his car, the image of him dancing like a dad who wears socks and sandals. 

The two drove for hours, James ended up napping for around half of one of them. Once they arrived in the clearing in the woods (that Aaron had been talking up as they were packing for their trip), Aaron told James that he was free to explore the area while he set up the tent where they would sleep that night. 

The weather was checked on Aaron's phone to see if there was any chance of rain that night. 

There wasn't. 

Perfect. 

That meant that he and James could watch the stars as they fell asleep. 

A perfect romantic setting, though admittedly a little cliché. Aaron didn't mind it, and he knew James well enough to know that he wouldn't mind either. 

James, you ask? 

Exploring, like he'd been given the freedom to do. He ran his fingers along the bark of every tree, letting the rough, splintery feeling bless his fingertips as he let his feet plant firmly, yet elegantly on the ground. He was barefooted, he'd left his sandals near where Aaron was setting up their tent. The slippery, wet grass beneath his toes dampened the bottoms of his feet. But he didn't slip. 

He made it to the edge of a cliff, which revealed to him in all its glory the forest, undisturbed by mankind aside from a small walking trail and a few signs. It was beautiful. 

Madison sat down, legs dangling off of the edge. He took in the fresh air, careful not to let his hands slip on the undisturbed grass beneath them both. He gazed out as the birds flew from the trees. Oh, the trees. How he could go on and on about the trees. The way the leaves rustled with the cool wind blowing over the land. 

His mind wandered from the beauty of the forest

To how easy it would be to jump. To end it all. To let all of his depression slide from his body. 

But where would it go? If it left his body, it wouldn't just evaporate. If he killed himself, the depression wouldn't have a home. It would have to stay with its friend. 

Aaron's depression. 

An overcrowded home would never be nice, especially one in your own mind. James knew that better than anyone. He knew that staying there for too long on the edge of that cliff would eventually wind up with Aaron's depression having to hold his own and bring him down faster than his body fell from the top of the cliff. 

He turned around, and slowly walked away from the cliff. He found Aaron having trouble with the tent poles, and he went over to help. 

They got the tent finished around half an hour later. Aaron explained that if it rained, they'd need to put a rain fly over the tent. 

"What if the ground gets all muddy beneath the tent?" James asked as he examined the stakes in the ground. 

"There's a tarp under the tent so that doesn't happen." Aaron explained, pointing at the dark blue peering out beneath the dark green contrast of the tent above. James was satisified with this.

Aaron walked away from the tent and towards the fire pit, grabbing some matches and tossing it onto some dry leaves he'd placed there shortly before, as he was checking the weather to be precise. The fire started off as a soft smoke, then it lit up like the fire that had ignited in his heart when he and James had shared that first kiss. 

The two had a romantic dinner composed of hot dogs and flavored water, and then headed inside the tent. James opened up his luggage and took out some pyjamas to wear, hesitating for a moment. Aaron noticed the hesitation and laid a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Hey." Burr prompted, to which James followed the prompt and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with his own. "It'll be okay." 

"You won't do anything to hurt me?" James asked after a moment of silence had filled the air between the two. "I know you won't, but hearing you say it will help me feel a lot better." 

"I get it." Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder. "I won't ever think about hurting you." James gave a small nod and began to change. Aaron grabbed his own clothes, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to his lover's body. He couldn't help it.

Would you have been able to? If the most beautiful person you had ever laid eyes upon began undressing precisely 3.6 feet away from you, you couldn't help but take a glance or two at their amazing physique. 

There was no lust involved with his gaze, however. Alright, maybe a little, admittedly. But not outweighing the admiration he felt in his heart as he watched his every moves, every twitch of his fingers, every noise of frustration at the buttons on his nightshirt(very obviously stolen from himself, though he paid no attention to that fact.), every light movement he made did not go unnoticed by Aaron. 

Aaron was caught staring, and he instantly reached out and began helping with the buttons on the shirt. James gave a few words of appreciation that made Aaron's heart melt right out of his chest, to his fingertips where they glided across his chest, leaving butterflies where they only lightly pressed for a gentle moment. James let out a soft chuckle and did the same. No lust involved with either of the motions, both only wanting to feel each other's hearts through their chests for a very quick moment. It took less than a minute, this act of absolute romance between the two. 

They finished changing after that, not before a few pecks on the lips were placed in their proper spots. 

Aaron laid on the floor of the tent, a sleeping bag underneath his back to prevent him from waking up sore, but also to keep him and the shortly followed lover warm throughout the cool night. James crawled into the sleeping bag, laying against Aaron's side. Lips were pressed to his forehead for a few moments before they were taken away, and this caused all of his existence to melt into a small puddle. 

Madison and Burr spent the night up until they fell asleep gazing at stars, both of them pointing out their favorite constellations, even making up a couple of their own.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrap up this (sadly) short fanfiction

"Ladies,"

Eleanor sitting near the front, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Ms. 'Please call me Elizabeth' Schuyler a few rows back, looking more than proud. Her sisters joined with them, which had joined them many an occasion on friendly outings and social events. A woman who was soon to be their surrogate, whom they'd befriended dearly and had lots of tea talks with, sitting by Dolley, who was James' old nurse a few years back. He still remembered, she still remembered. They were good friends. 

"And Gentlemen." 

James Madison Sr. next to his wife, holding her hand, a more than proud expression on his face. Philip Schuyler near his daughters, watching the ceremony play out, who was confused about how two people of the same sex could join, but reassured he was just old-fashioned and was very happy for them, and supportive anyway. Of course, a Caribbean, who was admittedly annoying at times but still welcome at their ceremony. A South Carolinian, wearing a fedora because nobody could tell him otherwise, and James had bounced up and down while begging him to repeatedly once the idea was brought up. An Irishman and Frenchman, each sitting surprisingly quietly to be polite. The Irishman had fought with the youngest Schuyler over who got to be the flower girl, only to have John step in and proclaim that he was the flower girl. (Alex reassured Hercules that he could be the flower girl at his wedding.)

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony." The priest read, adjusting the glasses on his face to properly read off the words. He'd apologized countless times, considering he'd just recently been ordained and hadn't done a wedding before. They'd reassured Samuel that it was fine. That he was doing great. 

The two men joined hands, gazing into each other's eyes. They listened carefully for their cues to exchange vows. Aaron's cue came on. He took a deep breath. He'd been practicing in front of the mirror for 2 hours straight. He grabbed the ring for James and held it firmly between his fingers.

"With this ring," He held up the Black Zirconium, "I join our lives with nothing more than a piece of metal, and I vow to protect your life with my own, alongside the vow to care for you, whether in sickness or health. Mainly sickness," This earned a chuckle throughout the crowd, and with James, "But, I'll love you in health just the same. I vow never to let you slip away, or to let yourself slip away using your own actions. I'm going to care for you. With this ring I vow." He slid it onto James' finger, making James' heart admittedly clench itself up with excitement, which he thought was a heart attack. But, considering he was still breathing, and ready to exchange his vows, he knew he'd live.

"With this ring," James said, taking Aaron's hand in his, "I vow to love you for the rest of my mortal life. No hiccups in the road, a steady stream of a river flowing quickly. And I vow that when the river of my life stops, I will love you even in Heaven," He promised. "Finally, I vow to never take my own life from your gentle hands, since I know those hands are good, and no harm may come to me." He slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring I vow."

"The vows have been laid. The rings have been placed, and your promises are prepared to be sealed in eternity with a passionate embrace." Samuel said. "Aaron Burr, do you take James Madison to be your lalwfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." 

"James Madison, do you take Aaron burr to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

A breath in and out. 

"I do." 

"I now pronounce you husband, and well, husband!" Samuel closed his book. "You may kiss!"

And with that, they were married. A passionate embrace between them started, James had jumped into Aaron's arms, and he was caught and held by his thighs. Cheers were yelled out, whistles alongside them, pictures were snapped. Rice was thrown. 

After the kiss was broken, both men decided it was a good time to break down into happy tears. 

The reception began, and cake was eaten. Presents were open. 

A speech from each of the groomsmaids and groomsmen. The man and maid of honor each embarrassed them with photos and memories. James was probably the most embarrassed about reliving the time that they were walked in on. Twice. In a row. But it was all in good fun. 

All in good memories. 

All in good love. 

No longer a broken lover was James. 

But one repaired with kisses as the adhesive, hugs as the thread, and admiration as the restoration. 

Repaired at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes 'Broken'!!  
> I'm so thankful for everyone who took the time to read this fanfiction. I know it's a rarepair and all.   
> Here's a reminder that I take requests!! I have an idea for nearly every ship out there, from as common as Jeffmads or Jamilton to as rare as Laurigan or Madilton!  
> Don't be afraid to request something, and once again, thank you!!


End file.
